1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a battery protective circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery protection circuit protects a battery cell from a short-circuit, disconnection, over-current, over-voltage, or another type of malfunction that may occur, for example, during charging and/or discharging operations. One type of battery protection circuit includes a charging and discharging controller (e.g., a battery integrated circuit (IC)) to perform various battery protection operations.
A relatively inexpensive battery protection circuit includes a non-smart battery IC. This kind of IC may exclusively perform a protection function without a micro controller unit (MCU). This type of IC may employ an open-drain-type current source method under control of a charging transistor in attempt to reduce power consumption. However, this and other types of battery protection circuits have drawbacks.